


Batgirl's Few Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Batgirl tries to protect Batman from Mortimer Gloom before the villain has other ideas.





	Batgirl's Few Tears

I don't own TBATB characters.

 

''We'll find Mortimer Gloom sooner or later,'' Batgirl said as she walked by Batman. She glanced at the empty streets of Gotham City. A frown began to replace her smile. ''Maybe!'' Batgirl turned to Batman. ''I remember reading about Mortimer Gloom being released from prison recently. I'm not familiar with him,'' she said.

''Mortimer Gloom is also known as the Weeper. I remember reading about Bulletman preventing him from destroying a city by mentioning many lives ending. The Weeper always reveals tears for his victims. I also remember him teaming up with the Joker to destroy the Batprobe recently.'' Batman paused. ''I recall the Weeper failing to destroy the crime detecting device and hesitating to end my life.''

Batgirl smiled again. ''I'll protect you from the Weeper in case he tries to get even with you for defeating him.'' Curious, she tilted her head to one side. ''What does the Weeper look like?'' 

Batgirl's eyes widened after she viewed a man wandering. They settled on the latter's long hair, tears, suit, opera cape, walking stick, top hat, etc. ''That poor old man! I have to protect him from the Weeper.'' She ran to him. She focused on tears. *The Weeper!* After pausing, Batgirl stepped back at a snail's pace. 

The Weeper gasped after he saw Batman. ''I found you, Batman. I'll continue to reveal tears after I end your life. I won't be arrested another time.'' The Weeper turned to Batgirl at a snail's pace. ''You will be buried near Batman.'' He began to sob.

The Weeper began to point the walking stick near Batgirl's head. He viewed a dark cloud emerging from it. Extra tears ran down his face after rain appeared from the cloud above Batgirl's head. The Weeper heard Batgirl as she sobbed. He began to sob with her. His enemy's tears never bothered him.

After hearing footsteps, the Weeper viewed Batman running to him. He stepped to one side before he brought the walking stick down. The Weeper watched as Batman dodged the attack. He winced after the latter's punch knocked him down. His hat fell. The Weeper sat up and new tears streamed down his face. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Batgirl ceased sobbing the minute the cloud disappeared. She approached Batman and smiled again. She turned to a building and saw nail polish. *I'm looking forward to purchasing new nail polish.* After removing a glove, Batgirl focused on every broken nail. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed with Mortimer Gloom.

 

 

THE END


End file.
